Harry Potter Reborn
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: What happens when Harry recalls almost all of his past lives and has all of there powers, A REALLY POWERFULL Wizard


I do not ow ANYTHING IN THIS STORY (But the plot)

Timmy was walking down the street while talking to Cosmo and Wanda, When he heard a scream then turned around, He was frozen in shock when he saw that a little kid only around three that was two years younger then he was standing there frozen in fear. It seemed as if the kid had run out into the rood after his big red ball not seeing the HUGE semi-truck coming his way, and when he did see it he was frozen in fear. Now anyone could do was stand there frozen in Their fear for the little boy. Even Vicky was standing there in horror Unable to do anything not even move to save the kid, I mean sure she likes to torture them but not even she wants them to die!

Just then Timmy broke free of his fear and ran to the kid (Forgetting that he had fairly godparent`s and that he could just wish the kid to safety) and pushed the kid out of the way just in time as the semi-truck hit him only secants after and he died almost intently Only staying alive long enough for him to tell the kid not to blame them self before he took his last breath , and then took another one with wide eye`s as they realized they're not dead they fell asleep after a while (After finding out that they were reborn as one HARRY JAMES POTTER and that it wasn`t the first time either!

Harry awakened shaking as well as sweating fro the dream he just had. No, Not a dream a memory, the memory of how he died as Timmy turner to be exact. After realizing that they were reborn they got ALL the memory's of his past lives it took a while to sort through all of them but now he could recall something I just a few short secants. Harry was now Five the same age as when he died as Timmy Turner.

Harry is a very special little boy, for you see he remembers almost all of his past lives and in most of them, he was the one of his past life`s he was a Viking named Hiccup who stop a VERY old war by befriending a dragon he called Toothless and beating the Queen Dragon.

Another life he was a ninja named Naruto who was the prison of the Kyuubi the demon as well as the son of the fourth Hokage even if no one knew it.

another life he was the son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson who was the hero of Olympus as he had stopped the titan Kronos.

In the Next life, he was Richard Dick Grayson AKA Robin Batman's Partner, A young Justice member, And the leder of the Teen Titans (Witch now that he thinks about it, It is VERY amusing to consider his last life)

The next was someone named Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, still not really sure as to how NO-ONE could tell it was still him, I mean come one the only thing that really changed about him was his hair and eye color.

The next Life was a really weird one he was Son Goku alien from The planet Vegeta, He had saved the would severe time's, He had also lived the longest life from his other ones but that might have something to do with his friends and family wishing him back to life.

And when he was reborn after he died it was as Timmy Turner who after he died at the age of five was reborn as Harry Potter.

Harry Didn't just have his memories you know he also has all of his powers (and he`s somehow a full-blooded Saiyan with a tail) But he still had to train because his body and emotions were that as a child so he locked his power`s away subconsciously so he wouldn't blow up the planet by accident or have is body burn out from too much power right away.

Harry was just getting his grip when his aunt petunia started knocking on the door to his cupboard and shreeking to get up and clean until it was time for them to go to the zoo well for the Dursleys to go and for Harry to be at miss. Figs the crazy cat lady down the street from them the only one to ever want to watch Harry. Finally, it was time to head out so they started driving down the road.

When they got to the house she started to usher him inside "Now Harry I`m going to head upstairs to lie down cause I have a headache, Now you can do what you want just don`t make a lot of noise " She said while walking up the stares.

Since Harry hadn't had anything to eat for a few days he started walking the kitchen to grab something to snack on ,But when he walked into the Kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks for you see on the table was an eight ball BUT it wasn't just ant eight ball it was COSMO'S AND WANDA'S eight ball. He walked to the table shacking not daring to hope that it might really be them, that he might really see the people ( Fairys ) that he thought of as his parents.

But when Five minutes later and he was staring at them with tears in his eyes not daring to believe but also knowing in his hear that it was really them he ran at them sobbing just so happy to even see them again ( that he forgot that they didn't know that he was reborn ) and caught them in a hug while sobbing his eyes out.

Cosmo and Wanda didn't know what to do as this had never happened before and they had NO idea as to what was wrong with Harry. Harry Finally Finished crying and backed up to give them some space and to rub his eyes with a sheepish look on his face "Uh sorry about that" Harry said while rubbing the back of his neck

That's all, for now, I hope you liked this is was really hard to write because there`s just so much going on in my family right now but tell me if you want more and if you do I`ll be happy to write some more!


End file.
